Fluffy moments
by cuddlemonster222
Summary: tickling or very fluffy fics between Robin and Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

Robin could not be happier. It was his one month anniversary with Zatanna. He decided to pay her a visit. He walked down the hall and opened the door of her room. She was still asleep. He lied down on the bed next to her. She just looked soo cute. Zatanna was under a blanket and curled up in a tight ball with her feet very close to her body. He suddenly thought of the perfect way to wake her up. He grabbed her foot and stroked the sole up and down. He smiled when she let out a soft giggle. He pin pointed the most sensitive spot and rubbed small circle in the area. Zatanna's eyes flew open.

"Robin?" she said

"Hey, Zee. You didn't tell me you were so ticklish."

They laid their head just so their noses were touching.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know" she said

Robin crawled under the blanket. He drew patterns into her stomach.

"Haha Ro…o..bin. ..op. stop!"

Robin ignored her. Her circled around her bellybutton

"Robie! Haha"

Robin stopped

"You are really, ticklish"

Zatanna slowly dragged her fingers down his stomach. He giggled.

"So the boy wonder is ticklish too." She said

She caught hold of his foot. She played with his toes. He squealed when she probed the area between his big toe and his 2nd toe \

"Looks like I found a sensitive spot." She said

She massages the area. Robin laughed harder

"Fine, you wanna play hard?"

Robin pounced up and grabbed her by the foot. He took a feather from his utility belt and stoked in an up and down motion. He stopped and turned the feather around to the stick end. He tickled the very center of her foot.

"Ha ha hahahahahaha!"

Zatanna jumped up and pinned robin to the bed. She knew his number one sensitive spot. His neck. She butterfly kisses his neck. Robin giggled.

"Ze..ee"

He mustered enough strength to pin her to the bed. He furiously dug his hands into her sided. At this point, Zatanna was gasping for air. He inserted on of his fingers into her bellybutton.

"Pl..ea..se!" Zatanna begged

Robin had pity on her and let her sit up. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and turned her head the other direction. Robin gently put his hand on her face and outlined the blush.

"I think it's cute when you blush." He said. He softly tickled under her chin.

Zatanna giggles and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I love you" said Robin

Zatanna looked up.

"I love you too." She said

Robin took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. He butterfly kissed her up to her arm. Zatanna laughed. He reached her lips. They kissed. When they parted, Zatanna closed her eyes and fell asleep while cuddling with Robin

**PLEASE REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I might continue if I get enough reviews. I might make it multi chaps of robin and Zatanna tickle fics . i will take suggestions from reviewers**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Zatanna." called Robin from behind. Zatanna turned around.

"Hey, Robie." She said, "What's up?"

Robin put his arm around her shoulders

"Since it's the day before Halloween, I was thinking we should watch a scary movie."

Zatanna blushed

"Okay Robin, meet me back here at 11:30."

Cave 11:30

Zatanna stood next to the couch, waiting for Robin. He snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear

"Boo"

Zatanna jumped back while Robin laughed. She gently hit him on the arm.

"What movie is that?" she asked

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He said. He put the DVD into the television and hit play. Robin sat down next to Zatanna. He placed his arm over Zatanna. Zatanna tucked her legs in and curled up into Robin's chest. Robin placed a kiss on her cheek.

"If you get scared, I'm right here." He said

"Okay, I know you'll protect me." Zatanna said

The movie began. About half way through the movie, Zatanna began to become scared. Robin could feel her tense up. She let out a small whimper at one of the murder scenes.

"Zee?" Robin said, "You scared?"

"No" Zatanna replied. She didn't want Robin to take her as a wimp.

"Yes you are." Robin teased

"I'm not scared." Said Zatanna with slightly more confidence.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

After about 10 minutes, Robin excused himself to the bathroom. Zatanna curled up in a ball. Where was Robin? He was gone for 10 minutes. Suddenly, the TV and the lights turned off. Zatanna stood up

"Robin" she whimpered

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Robin" she called again. She walked to the kitchen. There was nothing. No sound, no light, no life. She continued her search. Panic welled up inside of her. She decided to search outside. Zatanna exited the cave. She walked on the beach calling for Robin. Suddenly, a black figure with a hockey mask appeared in the distance.

"Robin?" called Zatanna.

The black figure came closer and closer, forcing Zatanna to walk backward, deeper into the water. Suddenly, the black figure lunged out at her. She screamed and fell into the water. Then, there came a cackle she knew all too well. The black figure removed the hockey mask to reveal Robin. He was doubled over, laughing.

"Zee you should have seen you face." He said

Zatanna was furious with him. What kind of idiot plays a prank like that? And now he had the nerve to laugh about it. Zatanna stood up, drenched in water. She walked away from Robin and towards the cave. Robin immediately stoped laughing and ran after her.

"Zatanna?" he said, touching her shoulder

Zatanna ignored him.

"Zee, come on. Please, it was just joke." He pleaded

Zatanna suddenly stopped and glared at Robin

"So messing with my feeling is a joke to you!? Robin, how could you, I thought you were different. My mistake." Zatanna continued walking. Robin ran up to her. Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. At first ,she was tense, then she relaxed.

"Zee, I'm really sorry. It wasn't funny, and I'll never do anything to hurt you. He said.

"I forgive you." She said quietly

They parted from the hug. Robin removed his jacket and put it around Zatanna. He gently cupper her face in his and pecked her on the lips. The 2 then walked back to the cave holding hands. Zatanna changed into dry clothes, but still kept Robin's jacket on. She joined Robin, who was channel surfing, on the couch. She brought in her feet and cuddle next to him. Robin hugged both his arms around her.

"So, you're not mad." He said smiling

"No" she said.

Robin smirked, "So can I see you smile?" He asked.

Zatanna blushed and hid her face in Robin's chest.

"Come on, Zee" He said. When she refused, he began to gently kiss her neck. He hear her give a small giggle. He grabbed her foot and massaged it, being sure to touch the sensitive areas.

"Robi..n haha St..oo..p." she said.

"Not until you smile for me." He said. He glided his fingers up and down her sides. Zatanna squealed.

"Fine," she said. She moved her face from Robins chest and smiled at him.

The two cuddled comfortable into one another. They feel asleep, holding one another

**Okay! There ya go. Please review and give me scenarios for the next chapter! Till next time, Adios**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Zatanna were supposed to be on the couch watching a movie. Right now, Zatanna was watching the movie; Robin was busy hanging out with some of his school friends. The movie finished and Robin still wasn't there. Zatanna knew he had forgotten Valentine's Day. She felt the tears prickle in her eyes. She got up and went to her room. About a half an hour later, Robin realized the date. He parted from his friends and darted home. He got changed and Zeta beamed to the cave. Zatanna wasn't on the couch. He knew she would be in her room. He gently knocked on her door.

"Zee? I'm really sorry i was late."

Robin gently opened the door. Zatanna was curled up in a ball on her bed and leaned up against the wall. She buried her face in a pillow. Robin could see she was crying. He sat down next to her and try to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped

Robin sighed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Babe, I'm really sorry I forgot it was Valentine's Day."

She continued to cry

"You know you're the most important person in my life. Please look at me."

Zatanna ignored him, but when he stroked her hair, she didn't fight back. Robin gently stroked the back of her ear, which was a very sensitive spot for her. He smirked as she let out a small whimper.

"Zee, can you please look at me? I love you"

Zatanna slowly rose her head from her pillow. Robin reached out and wiper her tears away.

"Give me 5 reason why." Said Zatanna smiling a bit

"Easy, 1, your crazy personality 2, you're the nicest and sweetest person I've ever met, 3, the way you turn your head as you blush,4, your laugh, and 5, you may not see it, but I think you're drop dead gorgeous."

Zatanna giggles

"I love you to." She said

Robin got off the bed

"I still have to make it up to you." He said

He reached for her foot. He gently took off her socks and massaged her soles.

"R-rob-in" she stuttered gasping for air

"just relax." He said

He rubbed small circles into the center of her foot.

"Ro-ob. Tha-t ti-ck-es" she said

Robin massaged each of her toes and smirked as she giggles nonstop

"Zee, stop squirming." He said

"Haha ha it ti-ckle-s hah"

Robin gently rubbed the area in-between her toes and she whimpered. Robin laughed.

He stood up and kissed her lips. Suddenly, he was thrown into a fit og laughter. He collapsed. Zatanna wormed her fingers around his mid-section ad mover her fingers in an up and down motion. Robin's laughter continued. She stoked his navel and hear him squeal like a girl

"Ze—e Ple-eas-e" he got out. Zatanna stopped his torture. He glared at her

"you know I hate being tickled." He said

"But your adorable when your being tickled' she said

Zatanna widened her eyes and Robin immediately softened. He gave her a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you."

**Okay, so im officially taking requests, so for another chapter please leave me a review on what you all want. Thanks! **


End file.
